


Noche de Reyes

by miss_jota_archive



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_jota_archive/pseuds/miss_jota_archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spycek. Esta historia ocurre a finales de los setenta. Spike es un vampiro con imagen punk que acaba de matar a una caza vampiros en el metro de Nueva York. Es la segunda cazadora que ha matado en su vida y eso le convierte en una leyenda porque ningún otro vampiro lo ha conseguido antes. Alex Krycek es solo un chaval de diecisiete años. En mi universo particular, es hijo de unas personas que conocen ya algo que pocos saben: los alienígenas van a conquistar el planeta. Este es su encuentro.</p><p>Atención. No recomendado para menores o gente interesada en una caracterización sólida, sentido común y bla, bla, bla. Me gustaría, si puede ser, que lo leyeras aunque seas solo fan de Buffy o solo fan de Expediente X. Cuantas más opiniones, mejor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spycek I

NOCHE DE REYES

**

Caliente como la boca de un sapo en llamas. Tan húmeda como el amanecer en el fondo del océano. La boca le envuelve. Hunde la polla en ella y siente que hunde todo el cuerpo. Se mece como la marea en esa garganta que no tiene fin. El vampiro le acaricia con la lengua más larga que ha tenido el placer de sentir nunca. Saliva que arde como veneno de la raíz a la punta. Le moja los testículos y el ano, flotante y carnal. Desperezada y final.

Se la han comido muchas veces pero nunca antes ha sentido que le llamaba la muerte. Se va a correr y ni siquiera sabe por qué no le importa perder el control.

**

Nueva York. 1978

Nueva York es suyo. Los coches y las aceras, el humo y las colillas. Se pasea, pavoneándose como una pantera envuelta en terciopelo. La noche es suya.

Todo.

Es.

Suyo.

El lápiz de ojos oscuro enmarca el azul intenso de una mirada asesina. Lleva esmalte de uñas negro y un pantalón vaquero que se escurre en esa cintura delicada y se sujeta por un milagro de la anatomía. El cinturón da varias vueltas pero no aprieta, son los prominentes huesos de las caderas los que mantienen el pantalón en su sitio y hacen que asome, que guiñe un ojo, quizá una sonrisa traviesa, el calzoncillo bajo la ropa.

Tiene la cara perforada. Un pendiente en la ceja izquierda le hace parecer todavía más arrogante, elevado sobre las inseguridades humanas, superior. Sus collares tintinean cuando se mueve y suena su vibrante sinfonía rock. Hace música cuando camina.

Hay un cártel en el infierno esta noche. "Se busca vampiro", dice. "Satanás quiere invitarle a cenar", dice.

Veneradle.

Se llama Spike.

Busca las miradas de los transeúntes con esas zancadas inmensas. Mejilla levantada, ágil como un bailarín, delictivo como helado de chocolate a medianoche. Todo en él es perversamente oscuro. Gasolina a punto de estallar. Excepto el pelo, ese pelo tan blanco como la nieve que gira y estalla en todas direcciones, desafiando las leyes de la gravedad. La gente murmura, las monjas se santiguan cuando le ven pasar en la serpenteante oscuridad nocturna de la quinta avenida. Cuando se quedan solas en el convento, piensa en él y mojan el hábito. Se tocan sin poder evitarlo, escurriendo dedos torpes dentro del camisón. No saben qué les ha poseído. Rezan y no saben a quién tienen que rogar.

Ahí está. Es la mezcla de lo femenino y lo masculino, su mensaje se dirige a todos los hombres y a todas las mujeres.

Soy el cuerpo que deseas, el placer que te va a fulminar. Soy lo que va a follarte desde las sombras. Va a secarte y morderte y extinguirte hasta el delirio. Y hacer que llores de placer mientras mueres y te borras.

El abrigo de cuero negro le acaricia. Le acoge en un hogar que parece nuevo y recién inventado. Todavía huele a ella, su magnífica cazadora muerta de piel morena y grandes ojos furiosos.

Cuando recuerda el sonido de su cuello le recorre un escalofrío. Muerto se siente vivo. Matando renace.

Quedan horas para el amanecer y Nueva York es una alfombra abierta al paraíso. La siente como suya, piernas abiertas en mitad de la noche, lengua adolescente, heroína y ácido. Nueva York huele a perdición y hastío, cuerpos perfumados y hambrientos.

Y allí está él. Es el rey del mundo. El rey de todos los mundos. No hay nada que no pueda poseer. Tiene sangre de cazadora en las venas y es -por fin - ahora- finalmente- invencible. La inmortalidad se le está quedando pequeña. No es un demonio, sino el infierno reencarnado. Gloria. La sangre que late en sus venas es gloria.

Está borracho de poder.

\- ¡Eh, tío! ¿Cuándo vas a traer las cervezas?

La voz se atreve a interrumpir su paseo triunfal. Sale gritando de un portal que asoma a la esquina de la Quinta con Broadway. Un humano que apesta a marihuana y alcohol barato le mira con ojos vidriosos y lentos y obviamente, le confunde con quien no es.

Un error mortal.

\- ¿Cervezas, dices? Ya las he traído- le responde.

Y el chico, por un instante, se siente tan despistado que mira dentro del portal para asegurarse de que dice la verdad. Mal movimiento. Spike aprovecha para entrar con él y arrastrarle contra la pared, agarrándole por el cuello.

\- ¡Tío!- vocifera. La voz tan brumosa que parece mayor. No lo es. Diecisiete, como mucho.

Llegan voces desde las escaleras. Música que parece Sid Vicious. Y un olor intenso a jóvenes en estado de apareamiento. Refrena su impulso por matar a la mierdecilla colocada y le aprieta el cuello solo lo bastante para que quede inconsciente, cayendo como un peso muerto al suelo.

Fiesta, grita su cuerpo. El mundo es SU fiesta.

Es Spike. El príncipe de las tinieblas. La droga de tu corazón.

**

La fiesta palpita, suda, se agita. Hay como cincuenta personas en un apartamento en el que no debería haber nunca más de media docena de humanos. Apesta a sudor y feromonas. Se le pone dura solo con la primera bocanada de aire desde el umbral.

No le cuesta mucho trabajo conseguir que una de las parejas que entran y salen le diga "pasa, tío".

Con el alcohol suena más bien como "ehpazatiiiiiooo", pero le vale como invitación.

Un paso y está dentro.

No necesita respirar para seguir caminando pero llenarse los pulmones de esa mezcla de jachís y perfume, juventud y sexo es intoxicante. Humanos. Su dulce, dulce perdición. Podría comérselos a todos. Dru está esperando en el nido que se han agenciado desde hace un par de semanas, pero, qué coño, es su noche, Dru puede esperar.

Quizá le lleve una de las niñas lánguidas y vaporosas que llenan el fondo de la habitación. Tienen labios pintados de rojo intenso y el rimmel corrido. Están desnutridas, colocadas y deseosas de algo que les haga destacar. Rebeldía, pecado, él podría darles eso. Seducirlas suavemente, llevarlas a casa, ver cómo Dru las desangra suavemente mientras él les lame el pubis y les dibuja en el estómago poemas con su sangre.

Mmmmm. Parece un buen plan. Un plan poéticamente perfecto, para ser exactos. Le baila la sangre con la sola idea de sentir sus pequeñas lenguecitas adolescentes en su cuerpo. Aleteando, saboreando. Las jovencitas están tan deseosas por hacerse mayores que son como mantequilla en sus manos. Antes de matar alguna tiene que conseguir arrinconarla en el baño y tenerla de rodillas con la cara metida entre sus piernas o no se llama Spike.

Bueno, realmente no se llama Spike, pero a quién le importan los detalles.

Hay una al fondo. Vestida con un escote generoso, se ven las gotas de sudor en el canalillo. Oh, sí. La mira desde su esquina y ya se está relamiendo. Una morenita pequeña, moldeada como una muñeca, hecha justo a su medida. Cuello palpitante, sedoso como el corazón de una fruta partida por la mitad, sangre melancólica. Ya la está saboreando.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Se gira violentamente hacia la voz. No le gusta que interrumpan una cacería. Nadie debería atreverse a interrumpir SU cacería. Si la habitación no estuviera tan llena de gente se lo comería allí mismo, entre el alcohol y el humo.

\- Te he preguntado a dónde. crees. que vas.

Diecisiete años, máximo. Ojos verdes y vidriosos por la adrenalina de una noche de fiesta. Trata de parecer duro, muerde la mandíbula, viste de negro, como casi todo el mundo en Nueva York. Una cara cortada a fuego, violenta en su belleza. No está colocado y parece despierto.

Quizá se lo coma después de todo.

\- Es una fiesta, cachorrito. Voy a divertirme- dice, lamiéndose los dientes superiores con la punta de la lengua.

\- Te lo han explicado mal. Es MI fiesta.

Inusual.

Cuando le oye hablar, a esa basurita humana de solo diciesiete años con el cuerpo todavía por anchar, le dan ganas de reírse de su estúpida arrogancia. Si sigue a ese ritmo van a mandarle a la tumba en cualquier momento. Esta noche, si no se anda con cuidado. Le dan ganas de abofetearle.

\- ¿Tu fiesta, dices? ¿Quién coño eres tú?

Tiene un cigarro en el bolsillo. El último. Le gusta sentirlo en los labios, mientras el chavalito le mira, sacando las plumas.

Ten cuidado, chavalito. La noche depara sorpresas.

\- Soy Alex- responde, mientras su cara se ilumina en sombras y luces con el fuego de su mechero. - ¿Quién coño eres tú?

Le baila el cigarro en los labios, se va quemando como hojas de papel chisporroteando en una hoguera nazi. Se acerca al muchachito y en una maniobra calculada para desarmar toda esa actitud de come mierda, le roza la mejilla con una mano que -lo sabe- es demasiado suave para un hombre. Le da unos golpecitos suaves, como sabe que va a irritarle más, como haría un padre condescendiente.

\- Soy Spike, Alex. Y cualquier fiesta en la que estoy, es mi fiesta, ¿entiendes?

Exhala aire contaminado de sus pulmones muertos. Envolviendo esa joven y preciosa cara humana en una nube de nicotina.

**

Alex nunca ha sentido nada parecido a esa fricción dura de otra polla sobre la suya. Le hace gemir. Se siente aire y líquido. Arde y la necesidad es tan intensa que se parece a la rabia.

\- Debería matarte- consigue decir, al final de un beso tan profundo que duele. – Debería matarte después.

\- No si yo te mato durante, Alex.

Y podría. Fácilmente, en realidad. Pero a veces, pocas, brillantes, efulgentes veces, hay algún jovencito humano que merece la pena vivir. Solo por diversión. Solo porque el mundo es más interesante con él dentro y Spike siente escalofríos cuando escucha cómo respira con intensidad debajo de él, emanando un aroma a poder y violencia que le hace sentir vivo y lleno de sangre.

**

Es una fiesta estúpida y Alex se está poniendo nervioso.

Estúpida fiesta. Estúpida fiesta inútil. Tanta gente sin conversación y tanto tiempo perdido. Parecía una buena idea aprovechar la ausencia paterna para entretenerse con unos amigos pero visto lo lamentable de sus amistades parece que no lo era tanto. Hay algo que le irrita en ver toda esa gente fumando canutos y bebiendo cervezas mientras hablan de lo cojonudo que es Jimmy Hendrix. Están perdiendo el tiempo. Alex hierve con las ganas de hacer ALGO.

A veces se pregunta quién coño es esa gente y por qué se esfuerza en hacer un mínimo esfuerzo para que le sigan hablando. Tiene la certeza que en un par de años, como mucho, desaparecerán de su vida como el opio y jamás volverá a saber nada de ellos o a recordar sus nombres. Desde que padre le contó las cosas que le contó, desde que sabe esas cosas, la mayoría de la gente le aburre.

Aunque, no, realmente. No le aburren.

Le irritan. Le enfadan.

Diecisiete años. Casi siempre está enfadado, una rabia intensa latiéndole en el estómago. Saber tantas cosas, -las cosas que derribarían el mundo de hacerse públicas-, le hace sentir superior y sin embargo, está obligado a vivir entre esa chusma, compartiendo drogas blandas y anfetas y ligando con chicas que no le hacen sentir nada. Pobres chicas tontas que ni siquiera disipan su enfado.

Es su casa. Son sus amigos. Sus cervezas. Sus drogas. Y nada, na-da, le parece lo bastante interesante para merecer el honor de ser suyo.

El mundo es un coñazo. Sabe que está llamado para algo distinto y esa espera le está consumiendo vivo.

\- Hola, Alex.

La que faltaba.

\- Hola.

La saluda con hastío, sin girarse para mirarla. No necesita mirarla porque la ha visto al entrar. Con un escote gigantesco, las tetas a reventar y esa cara de misticismo pseudo intelectual que le pone enfermo. Chicas, joder. Te acuestas con ellas un par de veces y te persiguen por toda la eternidad. Luego dicen que tienen un sexto sentido para pillar los putos sentimientos. Será otras porque ésta no entiende su mensaje de "déjame en paz" ni a la de tres.

¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Laura? ¿Lena? ¿Lana?

Empezaba por ele.

\- Me encanta tu fiesta- dice. Sonrisa elaborada para resultar sexy que falla estrepitosamente.

Le encanta la fieta. Ya. Sí. Otra razón para odiarla. Le encanta la estúpida fiesta. Alex intenta no mirarla, lanzar un mensaje que espera que no sea demasiado sutil y diga claramente "lárgate de aquí".

\- Genial- consigue decir. – Me alegro.

Intenta centrarse en las bebidas con la esperanza de que Como Se Llame acabe huyendo pero hay que reconocerle la insistencia porque no se da por vencida. Dedicada a fumar con amaneramiento, como si el cigarro fuera "La Peste" de Camus, le observa y busca conversación. Oh, sí, es tan trascendental y tan importante. Bleh. No tiene ni puta idea de las cosas que pasan en el mundo.

Dios. Qué profunda irritación.

\- ¿Sabes? Algunos queríamos ir luego a un club.

¿En serio? ¡Qué mayores! Wow. Tomarse un ácido y flipar con muñequitos de colores. Qué fascinante.

Está harto.

\- Iros cuando queráis-. Escupe las palabras con desprecio y una apostura arrogante que está aprendiendo a perfeccionar. Si se girara vería la decepción angustiada de la chica, pero tampoco le importaría mucho.

Se aleja dejándola allí con sus amigas chirriantes y su angustia adolescente. Ni que hubiera sido el polvo del siglo para ponerse mimosa ahora. Diez minutos y estará en los brazos de otro, contándole sus paranoias sobre la poesía francesa o la mierda esa que lee compulsivamente. Diez minutos y Alex habrá rezado a los dioses paganos para que la fiesta se pudra. O estará tan borracho que incluso esa gentuza le parecerá entretenida.

Si se fija en el intruso, es porque, literalmente, no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer.

Solo por eso.

Y porque todas las cabezas se giran para mirarle.

Emana energía eléctrica cuando cruza el umbral, caminando con demasiado soltura, y un abrigo de cuero negro que se balancea coom si le lamiera las piernas. Quién coño se ha creído que es entrando así en su fiesta. Con ese aspecto de ser el dueño del mundo, con ese aura de arrogancia casi maligna.

Interés.

Nota cómo despierta. Una chispa de curiosidad en el fondo del estómago, bullendo junto a la rabia que nunca le abandona. Alex observa con atención, esperando descubrir qué coño hace allí. Está convencido de que no le ha invitado él. Tampoco ninguno de sus amigos porque sus estúpidos amigos no tienen pinta de conocer a alguien si quiera remotamente interesante.

El intruso parece concentrado en fijarse en cada rincón de la fiesta, con algo parecido a una tormenta lujuriosa en la cara. Mejillas altas, mirada asesina. Cuando han pasado varios segundos, se fija en Linda, sentada con sus amigas en una esquina. ¿O era Lorna? ¿Cómo coño se llamaba? ¿Y por qué alguien iba a fijarse en ella?

¿Por qué iba alguien a mirarla así? Como si la deseara con fuerza, pudiera desmayarse solo con tocarla. El intruso la está desnudando con la mirada y cualquier otro haría que fuera ridículo pero la estúpida Lori no puede dejar de mirarle.

No hay de qué extrañarse. La tía no es más que una calienta pollas y eso Alex ya lo sabía.

Lo que no sabía es que ver la intensa lujuria en los ojos del intruso, haría que incluso la estúpida mimosa necesitada de terapia le pareciera vagamente interesante.

¿Quién coño es ese tío y qué hace entrando en su fiesta como si fuera suya?

No puede resistir el impulso a medirse con él. Sencillamente no puede.

Le para el paso en dirección a la chica.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Una mirada enmarcada con lápiz de ojos le atraviesa el corazón de parte a parte. El intruso le mira.

**


	2. Noche de Reyes II

Spike baja la cremallera despacio y saca una erección que era incipiente un segundo antes pero que ya es violeta de la tensión, espesa, caliente. La toca casi sin darle importancia, acariciando solo con las yemas de los dedos.

\- ¿No vas a dejar que te muerda? Solo un poco de esa sangre tan dulce que te la pone así de dura, ¿no vas a hacer eso por mí?

Y sin esperar contestación de nuevo, le mete la lengua en la boca. Atravesando los dientes con soltura, le hace cosquillas en el paladar y en la lengua. Es tan suave que resulta excesivamente placentero. Profundo, húmedo. Le tiemblan las piernas, le arde la cabeza.

Es un hombre. Es un vampiro. Es imposible decirle que no.

Spike le saca la lengua de la campanilla, y le deja jadeante, a punto de hacer cualquier cosa por él.

\- Yo te la como, Alex y tú me das de comer. Un trato justo, ¿no te parece?

No sabe qué le parece. Solo quiere que deje de hablar y no dejar de escucharle nunca.

**

Un minuto de conversación con el intruso y Alex siente algo extraño en todas las partes de su cuerpo. No puede quitarle los ojos de encima. Esa mirada con exceso de maquillaje, es tan azul que parece casi ciega. No quiere hacer notar su profunda impresión, pero no puede dejar de sentir esa intensa curiosidad por él. Atraído como una llama a ese hijo de puta.

Cuando nota sus dedos en la cara, golpeándole con ese insoportable paternalismo que Alex no le consentiría ni siquiera a su padre, tiene ganas de reventarle la cara a golpes.

Y al mismo tiempo, no.

Dedos demasiado suaves, casi más que una mujer. Se le eriza el vello de la nuca cuando le rozan. El intruso le mira y le retiene en su lugar. Sonríe con superioridad y hay una promesa difícil de ignorar en la manera de enseñar la lengua cuando habla.

\- Soy Spike, Alex. Y cualquier fiesta en la que estoy, es mi fiesta.

A la mierda las drogas. Ese tío le está enganchando y ni siquiera sabe quién es o qué clase de nombre es Spike. Solo que hay algo en él. Un perfume venenoso. Supurando. Y Alex trata de comprender qué es y por qué le atrae pero no lo consigue.

Y eso le hace sentir vulnerable.

Y no lo soporta.

Le gustaría decirle algo, sacarle de allí, inchar las plumas, y lo único que hace es toser por el humo de su cigarrillo y ver cómo desaparece en la bruma de nicotina en dirección a las chicas. Le observa por el rabillo del ojo, no puede evitarlo, cuando saca a bailar a Esa, Cuyo Nombre No Merece La Pena Recordarse.

Les mira. Él y cualquiera que tenga ojos en la cara.

Dos minutos de conversación, una canción y ella parece a punto de correrse cada vez que el Intruso –Spike o lo que sea- le mira de lado y le susurra al oído. Un par de canciones más, una como mucho si es una de esas cosas interminables de The Doors y la tía prácticamente va a suplicarle de rodillas con las piernas abiertas.

Es un poco insultante, en realidad.

Pero no lo bastante como para que merezca la pena hablar de ello. Si el tío quiere metérsela, asunto suyo. Mejor, si con eso ella va a dejar de molestarle.

\- ¡Krycek!

Pocos de sus amigos le llaman así. Le gusta la contundencia con la que suena.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tío, hace media hora que mandamos a ese inútil de Bran a por las cervezas, ¿dónde coño se ha metido?

Cervezas. He ahí algo de lo que puede ocuparse en lugar de perder el tiempo fijándose en cómo chocan las caderas de Spike y la tía esa en medio del salón. Envueltos en humo y madrugada. Meciéndose.

\- Voy a ver.

Cuando baja las escaleras, está convencido de que se va a encontrar al inútil de su amigo pasando el rato con alguna tía o liándose un canuto. En lugar de eso, le encuentra tirado en el suelo, inconsciente, aunque respirando.

Es como una revelación. Lo comprende todo de repente y le sacude una excitación sin precedentes. Intensa como un trueno en el espinazo. Mejor que cualquier orgasmo.

Joder.

Acaba de comprender la esencia del veneno que supura el Intruso.

("Se llama Spike", le recuerda su voz interior).

Poder. Esa es la droga que le atraía de él. Más que ninguna otra, esa es la droga que excita, con solo diecisiete años y la premeditación de todos sus futuros pecados, al más joven de los Krycek.

Joder.

Se ha colado un vampiro en la fiesta.

Ni siquiera se preocupa de levantar a su amigo. Sube las escaleras como un vendaval y escruta en todas direcciones.

No están.

Joder, no están.

 

**

(fin de la primera parte)

No es una casa excesivamente grande. Un piso amplio, tres habitaciones, la cocina. A Alex nunca le ha parecido un castillo, pero en los acelerados segundos que tarda en dar con ellos, se siente perdido en el interior de un laberinto mastodóntico. El corazón le golpea con fuerza y los latidos son tan intensos que duelen. Lleva un martillo percutor en el pecho y está sordo para todo lo que no sea encontrarles.

Ahora.

Cientos de preguntas le martillean el cerebro.

¿No había que invitar a un vampiro para que entrara en una casa? ¿Quién coño le ha dicho que pase? ¿Se transformará en murciélago? ¿Querrá acabar con toda la fiesta? ¿Ya la habrá dejado cadáver? ¿Habrá sangre o se la beberá toda? El abuelo le ha contado cosas. Padre dice que son cuentos de viejo y supersticiones pero ahora las supersticiones llevan lápiz de ojos y se han metido en su casa. ¿Cómo coño le dijo el abuelo que se mataba a los vampiros? ¿Ya la habrá matado? ¿Tendrá que deshacerse del cadáver? ¿Va a matarle también a él?

Su mente vuela. Viaja por constelaciones huidizas a velocidad luz.

El dormitorio de sus padres está al fondo de la casa. Y es el último sitio que queda por mirar.

Y la puerta está entreabierta, joder.

La va a matar y ni siquiera cierra la puerta. Eso dice más sobre el poder de los vampiros que ninguna otra cosa.

Se asoma. Cada paso más difícil que el anterior.

El dormitorio está vacío y la puerta del baño abierta de par en par. Alex trata de no respirar, recuerda los consejos del abuelo, "ellos escuchan lo que estás pensando desde el otro lado del océano, Loysha, ellos son los que lo saben todo". La moqueta frena sus pasos y Alex mira, hipnotizado.

La estúpida Quien Sea está sentada sobre el lavabo, con el espejo detrás. Si mira el reflejo lo único que ve es una chica con las bragas en los tobillos y la boca carnosa hinchada por el sopor. Ojos vidriosos. Respiración jadeante. Cuello expuesto como una oveja en un altar de sacrificios pagano. Si quita los ojos del espejo y mira la realidad, puede ver también la figura del vampiro con ella. Hirviendo de pasión. Mirada vidriosa, párpados que pesan, turgentes piernas casi desnudas abiertas de par en par y su sexo totalmente expuesto.

Como se llame nunca le había parecido tan sexy antes.

Nunca había tenido ganas de tirársela antes. No así. No con esa violencia repentina que siente. Ahí está. Desarmada, vulnerable, al borde del éxtasis, completamente entregada y decadente. Podía tenerla y nunca la quiso. Ahora jadea por otro y nunca le había parecido tan apetecible.

Aparta la mirada del espejo, abrumado por lo que le está pasando. Apesta a sexo en la habitación.

El intruso no tiene reflejo.

Y Krycek no puede dejar de mirar. Tampoco puede moverse. El espectáculo de la crueldad se ejecuta a pocos metros de su escondite en penumbra y su belleza descarnada tiene en su mente el efecto de las hierbas aromáticas. Le calma, le paraliza.

No puede dejar de mirar.

El vampiro besa el cuello de la chica con lánguida pereza. No hay colmillos, ni extrañas caras demoníacas. Tiene las manos metidas entre sus piernas y la está calentando despacio. Muy despacio. Un roce casi invisible. Usa el pulgar para acariciarla y dos dedos para follarla. Frotar, follar, frotar, follar. Despacio. Como si no tuviera prisa por nada, ni otra manera mejor de pasar la inmortalidad que besarle el cuello suave, profundo, con toda la boca, con la punta de la lengua, con los dientes.

Su voz es tan magnética como las tormentas.

\- Te mojas solo con dos dedos, ¿no es eso? – Ella gime, asiente. – Podrían ser más, ¿quieres otro dedo, preciosa? – Suspira, mueve las caderas como si le pidiera más fricción. – Creo que necesitas que vaya más rápido, más fuerte, más Spike dentro de ti. Pídelo.

No podría hablar aunque quisiera. Está prácticamente incoherente. Krycek nunca la ha visto así.

\- Por favor- suplica, mojándose los labios excesivamente rojos. Brillante de deseo. – Necesito más.

\- Claro que sí, cariño. Spike va a darte más. Claro que sí.

Sonríe con el humor malévolo de un ángel corrompido por las tentaciones del infierno. Sus facciones de escarcha se oscurecen, el ritmo de los dedos se hace más intenso y con un sonido desagradablemente animal, los ojos se vuelven amarillos y los dientes crecen y se afilan, moldeando toda su cara hasta convertirla en una máscara diabólica.

Pánico. Terror.

Va a matarla. Es un animal bajo las facciones de un hombre. Va a matarla. Va a matarles a todos.

El terror le paraliza.

Alex no puede moverse. Está encadenado al pánico, con solo dieicisete años. Ha oído historias. Alienígenas, conspiración, la guerra. Lo sabe todo pero nunca ha visto nada y la poética belleza del horror le ha incapacitado para reaccionar.

Va a matarla y ella parece extasiada. Con los ojos cerrados, al borde del orgasmo de su vida. Más concentrada en los dedos que la están martirizando, que en los colmillos que se acercan a su cuello. Invariablemente.

Krycek quiere dejar de mirar, salir de su escondite, hacer algo. Detener el apocalipsis. Ver lo que va a ocurrir.

Quiere ver lo que va a ocurrir.

El ruido de la fiesta suena más fuerte que nunca. Fuegos artificiales desde las calderas de Satanás. Un grito. Los colmillos le fracturan la piel, suena la batería y la guitarra eléctrica. Tres dedos hasta el fondo. Los dientes hasta el fondo. Empieza a manar la sangre y el grito se confunde con la música. Es una gata embestida por un toro de lidia. Se contrae, convulsiona.

Se está corriendo.

Un hilillo de sangre le cae desde la nuca.

Se está corriendo mientras la desangra.

Alex nota la intensidad de un golpe de deseo en la entrepierna. Nota cómo engorda y se le pone dura. Paralizado de terror. Excitado. Tiene náuseas.

El vampiro saca los dientes de su cuello y se transforma inmediatamente a sus facciones humanas. Con toda la superficie de la lengua lava el hilo de sangre y se relame en las dos punciones gemelas que le ha dejado en la yugular.

Y ella, drogada de sensaciones, todavía respira.

¿No está muerta?

Spike le saca los dedos despacio. El lápiz de ojos negro le da a su mirada una profundidad cruel y afeminada. Uno a uno, se lava los dedos con su propia saliva, gruñendo un satisfactorio mmmm cuando acaba. Ella le mira con ojos tan vidriosos que parece que va a tener otro orgasmo.

Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta.

\- Cariño, ¿por qué no vuelvas a esa fiesta, vas a comer algo y me esperas?

Asiente. Se coloca la falda y asiente de nuevo. No podría negarle nada, es evidente.

Krycek ha oído hablar al abuelo de la capacidad hipnótica de los vampiros. Ha leído cosas sobre sus víctimas y el hechizo de la caza. La mayoría de las veces los vampiros son invitados a las casas por su poderosa capacidad para embaucar a los habitantes. Ni siquiera tienen que luchar porque muchos están deseando exponerse al peligro y probar el beso del vampiro.

Nunca lo ha entendido. Hasta ahora.

El espectáculo del poder en su gloria.

Si el vampiro le pidiera a la chica que saltara por la ventana, ella iría encantada.

Cuando vuelva a la fiesta siguiendo sus órdenes, ni siquiera le mira. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que está allí y lo ha visto todo.

El único que se da cuenta es el vampiro.

\- ¿Has visto algo que te guste, cosita?

Del bolsillo del pantalón destrozado, el vampiro saca un cigarro y un paquete de cerillas. Frota la cabeza del fósforo contra la suela del zapato y cuando la llama ilumina su cara, Krycek sabe lo que se siente cuando Dios te ha abandonado.

Gloria.

El vampiro sale del baño y se acerca a él. Toda la sangre de su cuerpo empieza a latir al ritmo de la música. Cuando se acerca lo bastante, Krycek huele la nicotina. A pocos centímetros de su cara.

\- Sé lo que eres- murmura.

El vampiro le mira con curiosidad. Tiene los ojos más azules que ha visto nunca. Hay algo puro en ellos. Malo o bueno, pero purificado por el fuego.

\- Qué chico tan listo-. Inclina la cabeza cuando habla. Ladea la mirada. El pelo es casi blanco y la sonrisa maquiavélica. – Y dime...- correteando con las palabras como si fueran leche condensada entre las piernas, pregunta, - ¿qué soy?

Alex intenta reunir valor. Dignidad. El intruso está jugando con él como si fuera un entretenimiento la mañana de navidad. Y Alex quiere rebelarse, amenazarle, conseguir que le tenga miedo. Tener el control. Pero Spike no se parece a nada que haya conocido y por primera vez en su vida, quizá, se siente bajo el dominio de otro ser.

Es hipnótico. Lo odia. Le tranquiliza.

\- Eres un vampiro.

Spike finge una sorpresa desmesurada.

\- ¿De verdad? Vaya. Y los médicos pensaban que solo era extremadamente pálido y fotofóbico. – Fuma con descaro, es una provocación. - Supongo que eso explica la vena homicida. – El cigarro se consume en sus labios. – ¿Cómo te llamabas, bonito?

\- Alex.

Hincha el pecho, recuerda exactamente lo que le dijo el abuelo sobre una estaca de madera en el corazón. Calcula dónde está el corazón y si una pata de la mesa arrancada o las patas de la cama podrían valer.

\- Alex- repite el vampiro. - Y ahora que sabes lo qué soy, ¿no quieres probarlo?

Todo su sentido de la supervivencia dice NO. Todos sus instintos dicen NO. Todo su odio por la vida dice NO. Su abuelo, escondido en lo más sensato dice NO.

\- No.

Pero la sangre. La sangre habla, viaja, te la pone dura y tiene su propia ley. Y la sangre dice, alto y claro a quién pertenece, qué es lo que desea. Dice SÍ. Dice POR FAVOR y espera el beso de ese vampiro rubio que acorta la distancia entre los cuerpos y le coge el paquete con cuidado, como si fuera una fruta cristalizada, rellena de sirope.

\- ¿Todo esto es por ese bocadito adolescente que acaba de marcharse?

Es un vampiro.

Es un hombre.

No le suelta.

No puede contestarle.

\- Podía oler tu sangre desde el baño, Alex. La sangre no sabe mentir.

No tiene tiempo de pensar si va a morir o si enrollarse con un vampiro cuenta igual que besar a un tío. Spike le busca con los labios y cuando su lengua se deshace entre el paladar y los dientes, Alex sabe que eso es lo más cerca que ha estado nunca del Poder Absoluto. Se rinde. Abre la boca. Saca la lengua. El beso es un narcótico potente, se desenrolla, humea. La lengua de Spike es la mejor que ha probado nunca. Debe ser el sabor de la muerte lo que la hace mejor que la vida.

**

El contraste de los colores.

Alex es piel aceituna, mirada líquida, tempestad esmeralda. Exceso de rabia, exceso de juventud, exceso de energía en cada célula de su cuerpo. Tambalea, le quita el cinturón con prisa, mirando cómo caen los pantalones de Spike al suelo, escuchando el ruido cuando las hebillas de metal chocan y crujen y por primera vez en su vida, el cuerpo de un hombre le resulta un espectáculo provocador y violento. La palabra "polla" cruza su mente y no le encuentra sentido. Está viendo una polla. Quiere tocar una polla. Quiere besar una polla. La polla de otro tío. Polla parece una palabra sin significado. Queda empequeñecida ante la visión de Spike, rígido y grueso y amenazante. No sabe qué hacer, abrumado por la situación, ciego por las sensaciones. Spike decide por él, mete las manos entre los cuerpos y empieza a tocarse a sí mismo con una, empieza a tocarle a él con la otra.

Mejor que nadie.

Mejor que ninguna chica.

Mejor.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Alex?

Serpentea una mano detrás de su nuca. Le atrae hacia sí mismo para besarle pero se toma su tiempo, alarga la espera antes de ese beso.

\- Nada que no haya visto antes.

Intenta mantener la fachada del control y siente que el control se desvanece cuando Spike le mete la lengua en la boca, besándole hasta asfixiarle.

\- Pero no vas a verla, Alex. Vas a sentirla.

Spike tiene una palidez cadavérica. Ángulos huesudos, mirada de un azul angelical y cruel. Rubio como querubines asesinos. Suave como el veneno en un copa de champán.

Son un estudio en contrastes. Una obra maestra.

**

Alex. El nombre chisporrotea en la lengua como mantequilla en una sartén caliente. Alex. Ha sentido su presencia en la habitación desde el primer momento. Tiene una sangre demasiado potente para no olerla. Apesta a deseos de poder y grandeza y es tan intensa que habría que embotellarla y venderla a granel. Si Drusilla oliera esa sangre fresca, empezaría a maullar y mojaría la ropa tan rápido que se pondría incoherente.

La verdad es que Drusilla casi siempre está incoherente pero no se trata de eso.

Es curioso. Su primer impulso ha sido desangrar a la chica cuanto antes y luego saltar al cuello del jovencito para que no diera la voz de alarma. Y sin embargo, sintiéndose bajo el escrutinio del joven humano, ha decidido jugar a otra cosa más divertida, no sabe por qué. Pero es su gran noche. Su segunda cazadora muerta le ha colocado en el Olimpo de los vampiros y hay que celebrar la ocasión.

Dejar que un niño llamado a la gloria de vidriosa mirada verde se corra solo con la idea de poder acostarse con él parece una fiesta apetecible. Ángelus le sometió bajo su dominio sexual antes de desaparecer, cuando era el rey del clan. Ahora que Spike es una leyenda, le toca a él someter a un joven discípulo. Es parte de una tradición. Son vampiros. Es lo que hacen.

Y hay que estar loco para resistirse a algo así porque Alex besa como si se hundiera en un naufragio. Desesperado por perder el control, se toma el sexo como una batalla y lucha por ganar, ciego de dolor. Muerde cada beso y si trata así a las chicas es probable que les haga daño.

No podría ser mejor.

Alex. Un joven con talento.

Un bocado exquisito. Necesita su sangre.

Se tocan de pie, cerca de la cama. Spike intenta no dejar de hablar porque todos los hechizos necesitan un conjuro mágico de palabras.

Un poquito de esa sangre que te la ponen tan dura. ¿No vas a dejar que la pruebe?

Le suelta el cinturón, baja la cremallera con cuidado, le complace verle erguido, esperando, pulsante. Nota la respuesta en su propio cuerpo, los latidos del deseo, como si tuviera corazón de nuevo. La boca llena de saliva de pura anticipación. Tantas posibilidades abiertas, tanto deseo, ese olor a sexo cuando todavía es una promesa.

Yo te la como a ti y tú me das de comer. Un trato justo, ¿no te parece?

Alex se enfada cuando desea. Se enfada cuando le desean. Se enfada y es un enfado que Spike aprovecha para frotarse contra él cuando le amenaza con que podría matarle después del sexo.

Yo podría matarte durante, Alex. No te olvides.

Le tiene miedo y el miedo se mezcla con el deseo en una combinación a la que ningún vampiro podría resistirse. El humano lucha con su cinturón y le desnuda de cintura para abajo. Dos erecciones que chocan y se acarician, Spike deja caer las manos entre los dos y se toca a sí mismo con una mano, le toca a él con la otra. No deja de mirar, disfrutando de ese espectáculo que merecería un poema. Esa imagen de lo masculino con lo masculino le provoca temblores que empiezan en el culo y terminan en el infierno.

¿Te gusta lo que ves, Alex?

El deseo.

El deseo te hace sentir vivo.

Alex cierra los ojos, aprieta los dientes. Todavía no sabe si va a matarle o secuestrarle para poder seguir usándole después.

**

El vampiro le obliga a sentarse en el borde de la cama. Acaba de desnudarle rápidamente y él todavía parece vestido, aunque no lo está. Las cadenas de plata que cuelgan del cuello. El maquillaje excesivo. El pelo engominado. La actitud. Todo le hace parecer vestido, aunque no lo esté.

Tiene un cuerpo esculpido por los demonios de la anatomía. Sobresalientes huesos pélvicos. Abdominales que se escalonan hasta donde el estómago se llena de suaves rizos rubios. Una erección pálida y orgullosa.

No es una chica.

No tiene nada que ver con una chica.

Alex no necesita una chica y está sudando porque no sabe lo que necesita.

El vampiro se tumba sobre él, juntos en la cama. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo tiene fiebre y bajo el peso de otro hombre –piernas musculosas de hombre, el pecho musculoso de un hombre, la erección de otro hombre rozando en todos los rincones-, bajo ese peso asfixiante se siente por primera vez no como un chico, sino como un hombre. Enfrentándose a la muerte y enfrentándose al poder.

Le llena el pecho de besos torpes porque no sabe qué hacer. Siente hilos de saliva barbilla abajo y Spike no deja de masturbarle con demasiada suavidad. No es que no le guste así pero es demasiado intenso, el deseo toma proporciones titánicas y no puede intuir el momento de estallar por fin y no sabe si va a aguantar.

Está en la cama con un hombre.

Si lo piensa se siente humillado.

La humillación desaparece cuando Spike pone las manos en su cintura, las baja para colocarle en una postura concreta, abre suavemente sus nalgas y luego las piernas mientras se agacha para lo que Alex recordará durante años como la primera experiencia cercana a la muerte de su vida. Un beso húmedo al comienzo de la erección, la punta de la lengua en la punta de la polla. Y después todo se desvanece y pierde el sentido de la realidad porque está dentro, succionado, aspirado, mojado, comido y bebido, desapareciendo bajo el ataque del vampiro.

Está empezando a olvidar lo que es una chica.

Va a correrse y justo cuando parece inevitable es cuando la boca se esfuma y abre los ojos para ver cómo Spike se relame, después de haberle abandonado al borde de un precipicio.

\- No me gusta comer demasiado antes de la cena. Tengo que hacer sitio para tu sangre, criatura.

Utiliza la mano para acariciarse un par de veces de la raíz a la punta. Algo en lo que hace es siempre poético.

\- Y tú tienes que hacer sitio para mí, Alex.

Vuelve a invadirle el pánico. Es tan intenso que bastaría ese pánico para tener un orgasmo. Notas gotas de semen al final de su erección. Nota la muerte rondando. Nota que no tiene salida.

Spike se acerca hasta su oído.

\- ¿Quieres correrte?

Sí, quiero.

Le da la vuelta.

\- ¿Quieres que te la meta?

Sí, quiero. No quiero querer pero quiero.

Se acerca a su cuello.

\- ¿Quieres que te muerda?

Sí, quiero.

\- ¿Quieres a Satanás y a sus pompas y a sus obras, Alex?

\- Sí, quiero- repite. – Quiero, quiero, quiero.

**

Cuando llega al apartamento, nota la tirantez en la piel que indica que están a punto de salir los primeros rayos de sol. Le encanta Nueva York. Ese olor a gofres belgas por las mañanas y el bullicio de tanta gente por la noche. Matar a un par de artistas sin talento, quedarse con su loft en Tribeca, matar a una cazadora, tirarse a un humano exquisito. Sí, le encanta Nueva York.

\- Spikeeeee... – llega su voz desde la cama. - ¿Dónde está Spike?

Drusilla yace tumbada en el colchón, con la cabeza colgando y esa enorme cabellera de negro azabache rozando el suelo. Un vestido vaporoso ocupa toda la cama y van a tener que empezar a hacer limpieza porque se acumulan lo que parecen dos cadáveres más en la cocina.

\- Dru, ¿no sabes que lo que se come se recoge?

Se incorpora cuando Spike se tumba en la cama. Gatea hasta él con esa mirada que pasa de infantil a cruel en un destello, de la locura a la cordura con un soplido.

\- Spike ha sido malo- canturrea.

\- Drusilla tampoco ha sido especialmente buena. No siempre voy a sacar yo la basura, cielo.

Se acerca a su oído, gruñendo como un perro que está malherido. Dulce, chiflada Drusilla. Su musa, su reina, su diosa de la noche, su emperatriz del mal. Susurra su nombre en el oído, como si le quisiera tanto que pudiera maullar de puro amor. Luego le abofetea con tanta fuerza que si fuera humano le giraría la cabeza.

\- ¡Spike ha sido malo!- chilla. – Toda la noche nos ha dejado solas a la señorita Edith a mí.

En eso tiene razón. A veces no es lo bastante bueno con ella. Pero siempre puede recompensarla.

La tumba sobre la cama con un movimiento fácil, aprendido con los años. La hace volar, como a ella le gusta y luego se tumba casi sobre ella, admirando esos ojos diabólicos por los que haría cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Has visto mi abrigo nuevo?

Dru intenta zafarse de su abrazo y Spike le coge las muñecas. Se ríe suavemente y luego gruñe de nuevo. Delirando, como todas las mañanas después de haber comido demasiado.

\- La he matado, Dru.

Lúcida durante un instante, Drusilla le mira hasta el fondo de las entrañas, donde una vez hubo un alma y ahora solo está ella.

\- ¿A la cazadora de la piel oscura?

\- Por ti, reina.

Todo es por ella. Todo. Se besan como si fuera la primera vez, cien años atrás, en un Londres asfixiado por la corrupción y el hastío. Cuando sus bocas sellan su amor Spike sabe que es allí a donde pertenece y que matará cuantas cazadoras haga falta por ella. Su segunda y verdadera madre.

\- Hemos tenido un sueño, la señorita Edith y yo.

La deja hablar mientras se enreda en el laberinto de su vestido y le levanta la falda para encontrar sus piernas desnudas. La deja hablar mientras la acaricia y la compensa por pasar la noche fuera.

\- Hemos soñado que el tren de metal crujía y crujía y crujía bajo la luz de la luna, Spike. Y que daban una fiesta en nuestro honor, pero yo no estaba invitada. – Su tono de niña victoriana se oscurece y vuelve más peligroso de lo que Spike será jamás. - Y tú hueles a fiesta, mi dulce y demoníaco Spike.

Huele a celos. Spike pierde su cara humana a favor del rostro de Satanás y le va mordiendo el interior de las piernas, mordiscos afilados cada vez más cerca del pubis, como le gusta a Dru, como le ha enseñado ella.

\- No vuelvas a ir a una fiesta sin la señorita Edith, Spike. No nos gusta estar solas.

Se pierde en ella, la complace hasta que le perdone.

\- Nunca- le dice.

Y en su piel, nota todavía el sabor de la cazadora, el aliento de un joven que se rompe para ti y ya nunca volverá a ser él mismo. Alguien a quien podrías matar pero eliges saborear porque sabes que en ese momento, le estás convirtiendo para las legiones del Mal sin ni siquiera tener que convertirle en vampiro. La muerte, el bautismo. Sí, le encanta Nueva York.

**

No es como se lo hubiera imaginado y ahora se siente como todas las chicas a las que ha llevado al asiento trasero de un coche o a la habitación de una residencia para estudiantes universitarios. Se siente expuesto, abierto, completo. Penetrado por algo caliente y cada vez más duro, cada vez mejor. Se siente follado de la cabeza a los pies y no le gustaría cambiarlo por nada porque duele, al principio, sobre todo, pero si te duele mucho, Spike te mete un par de dedos en la boca, te deja que los chupes bien y se toma un descanso para lubricarte antes de continuar.

Alex piensa que va a morir y todavía calcula si podría matarle antes, en un recodo de su mente que no está envuelto en vapor y humo, todavía calcula.

Spike embiste. Él intenta seguir el ritmo moviendo el culo. Intenta hacer algo en lugar de quedarse quieto, abrasado, como un trozo de carne muerta. Si es lo bastante bueno, si Spike siente también que va a reventarle la cabeza y cuando se corra será mejor que nunca, entonces podría perdonarle la vida.

Se pregunta si se convertirá también un vampiro. Si alguien entrara y le verá boca abajo, con un tío encima, una polla en el culo y el gesto retorcido de algo más auténtico que el placer, más auténtico que el dolor.

Se le olvidan las preguntas cuando escucha a sus espaldas el ruido de la cara de Spike convirtiéndose en una bestia. En el interior de sus entrañas, parece que ha crecido. Se va a partir. No hará falta que le muerda porque morirá por pura penetración. Desgarrado.

Spike se agacha sin dejar de moverse. Mete la mano bajo la cama, maniobra un poco, empieza a masturbarle. Suena distinta su voz bajo la cara del demonio pero Alex prefiere no abrir los ojos, recibir a la oscuridad en silencio.

En el cuello, están todas sus terminaciones nerviosas y el aliento de Spike.

Cuello. Culo. Culo. Cuello.

Partido por la mitad.

Una punzada primero. Su voz.

\- Voy a grabarte mi nombre para que no lo olvides.

¿Significa eso que va a dejarle vivir?

No puede preguntarlo porque la punzada es intoxicante, se contrae, se agita. Dios, se va a morir. Piensa en todo lo que no ha hecho y empieza a temblar. Más dolor, más profundo, nota su propia sangre abandonándole y atrapado en su propio grito de terror, cierra los ojos, se muerde la lengua y nota de nuevo más sangre, la suya, garganta abajo.

La sangre es la vida.

La sangre lo es todo.

El dolor desaparece.

Todo es tranquilo y todo es apacible y todo estará bien. Porque ya no duele y solo está Spike. Bebiendo intensamente, sujetándole para que no caiga en el abismo, la dulce muerte. No duele, no. Empieza a ser glorioso, empieza a ser placer y Alex recupera su propio cuerpo. Las mismas sensaciones que antes solo que más intensas, oh dios sí, mucho más intensas porque Spike le está vaciando y ahora ve nuevos colores y las mismas sensaciones de antes han renacido convertidas en sobrenaturales, hermanadas con la noche. La fricción de un hombre metido dentro de él. Nota cada centímetro del recto en carne viva. La mano de Spike, su polla llena de sangre, como si le tocara sin piel. Todo mejor.

Todo mucho mejor. La sangre es para Spike y Spike es la gloria.

Embistiendo, acariciando, siente que los dientes se aflojan en su cuello y algo que estaba escondido dentro del cuerpo, en algún lugar entre el culo y la polla, estalla. Explota, revienta. Una presa llena de líquido espeso se viene abajo y Alex se contrae una y otra vez, espasmos cada vez más intensos. Caracolean en todo su cuerpo, los siente en todas partes, le abandonan, le arrastran hacia la oscuridad donde solo siente a Spike, corriéndose dentro de él, de regreso a sus facciones humanas, lamiéndole el cuello con delicado detalle.

Sin sangre que le mantenga despierto, Alex pierde el conocimiento murmurando el nombre que ha quedado grabado en su sangre.

Spike.

Cuando despierta, el vampiro ha desaparecido.

Y hay un mensaje en el espejo del baño, escrito con su propia sangre, imagina.

"Bonita fiesta", dice.

Y se refiere a la noche, el mundo, la vida.

**

Hace tiempo que la noche llegó a su cénit, se puso de puntillas en la cima del mundo y empezó a caer por la pendiente del exceso de alcohol. Ahora todo lo que llena el salón son cuerpos que bailan sin ritmo, con los ojos cerrados y melodías en su mente que nada tienen que ver con las melodías del equipo de música. Grupos de gente descansan en los rincones, apurando los últimos canutos, esperando a que amanezca sin otra cosa mejor que hacer que respirar los despojos de la fiesta y seguir ahogándose entre cubitos de hielo y licores baratos.

En la mesa de comida, le llaman la atención unos brownies de chocolate que alguien ha traído con la idea de mezclarlos con hierba. Se siente debilitado y le gusta llegar hasta ellos pero cuando lo consigue, se apoya en la mesa y el chocolate le sabe mejor que cualquier comida anterior.

\- Krycek, tío. ¿Dónde has estado?

Uno de sus amigos que parece un poco colocado sonríe con demasiada laxitud y mira como si no viera nada. Tampoco espera una respuesta.

\- Una fiesta cojonuda, tío. Tenemos que repetirlo.

No cree. El segundo mordisco de un vampiro podría matarle, está seguro.

\- ¿Sabes que el idiota de Bran estaba dormido en las putas escaleras, tío? No me jodas. Será capullo. Se quedó medio inconsciente allí. Le he dicho un millón de veces que mi hermana podría beber más que él.

Ligeramente menos débil gracias a la comida, Alex todavía se siente algo mareado por la falta de sangre y sabe que tiene que limpiar el apartamento en pocas horas si no quiere que su padre reniegue de él y le fusile en ese mismo salón. De algún modo, todo eso no importa porque va a hacerse de día y la sonrisa insustancial de sus amigos ya no puede irritarle.

\- ¿Has visto a Lilith?

El nombre le sale de pronto, sin necesidad de intentar recordarlo.

Su amigo señala a un rincón. En el sofá, cuatro chicas parlotean en una nube de hachís y la chica que ha probado el beso de Spike antes que él parece ausente. Alex sabe que siente las piernas de goma y que ahora que ha probado algo tan intenso no sabe darle nombre, no puede comprender que significa y no quiere volver a acostumbrarse a la vida sin estímulos así.

Pasa de su amigo y se acerca a ella.

\- Vamos. Te pido un taxi.

Ella levanta la mirada y Alex se fija por primera vez en sus ojos. No están mal. Color avellana con un borde pardo. Lleva kohl en abundancia y bien mirada, parece mucho más joven y si se mira todavía mejor, debajo del maquillaje, parece mucho más indefensa. Solo una chica.

Se levanta sin hacer preguntas.

La acompaña hasta la puerta y bajan juntos las escaleras en silencio.

Pasan un rato en el frío de la noche hasta que Alex consigue silbar y parar un taxi. Motor encendido y la puerta abierta. El taxista espera. Lilith hace un ademán para entrar y luego para.

\- ¿Ya se ha ido? – Cuando Krycek asiente, añade. - ¿Y qué era?

Qué. No quién.

Incluso no sabiendo qué ha pasado, sabe que algo ha pasado. A Alex le sorprende un poco notar que ya no la odia, ya no siente esa rabia, esa irritación constante.

\- Era Spike- contesta y mira cómo el taxi atraviesa Nueva York.

Alex Krycek está llamado a algo que le espera. Pronto toda su vida hasta entonces será lo que realmente ha sido siempre: un preámbulo. Mientras tanto puede esperar, ahora ya no le abrasa la impaciencia, nota la semilla del poder latiendo en su sangre y la certeza de que, cuando esté preparado, el mundo se rendirá a sus pies, como una fiesta que aplaude a su gran invitado.

(fin)

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic extraido de miss-jota.livejournal.com con el objetivo de archivarlo en AO3


End file.
